


My Love

by scrawlingcomet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kidfic, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawlingcomet/pseuds/scrawlingcomet
Summary: Iris takes a moment to appreciate the love in her life.





	

They were so small, so delicate, peacefully dozing the day away on Iris’s and Barry’s bed. Iris was kneeling down at the foot of the bed, head cradled in her hands, just watching them. Their heads covered in impressive masses of curls. Sunlight caught the red undertones of their hair, haloing their round heads. Her babies, Barry’s babies, she and Barry had babies! Iris had to suppress a squeal of delight.

 

Don and Dawn.

 

Oh! Oh they were yawning. Iris smiled, she was so amazed by them. Little squeaks escaped their mouths. They stretched as far as their little arms could go.

 

A few months old, but it was still all so recent. Carrying them. It was like they moved in slow motion now. Before Iris called them her little jumping beans as they moved so erratically in her, she lost a lot of sleep for it. She wondered if they would ever show to be a metahuman like Barry, she was sure it was too early to tell, but maybe they were connected to the Speed Force?

 

Iris peeped up over at Barry, he was sleeping next to the little beans. He always seemed to have boundless stores of energy, but now, he was exhausted. Only their little baby duo could accomplish such a feat.

 

She crawled up on the opposite side of the bed, curling to help encircle them. Barry stirred. First checking for the babies, then he looked up over to Iris. He smiled but a yawn broke and he reached out to her. Taking her hand in his , hovering over their sleeping beans.

 

His eyes flickered back and forth, looking at Iris one moment and down to their kids, and then back up.

 

“My love.” Barry whispered out softly kissing the top of her hand, and then leaning down to kiss two tiny foreheads.

 

Iris smiled and pulled his hand to hers, returning the kiss. “My love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something I promised a friend ages ago. I hope you enjoy~ Happy Valentine's Day~


End file.
